American dad:Season 15 Eposide 4
by strong man
Summary: Rodger and Klaus are starting to form a relationship with one another. Meanwhile Stan wakes up caught in the middle of Greg and Terry having sex and was very drunk but when he starts to see clearly, he realizes that he really is gay and filed for divorce


**This is my first Amarican Dad fic ever**

**Date:**March 19

**I could have done this earlier but I couldn't figue out the name**

**Rated:**Rated M **(duh)**

**Pairing:"**Rodger/Klaus (Tchochkie Schmear), Emperor Zing/Foster, Stan/Terry/Greg

**We now know that Rodger, Emperor Zing and Foster are gay so don't be all "their not gay" cause I've seen it with my own eyes**

On Rodger's home planet , all the aliens were asleep but Emperor Zing was tossing and turning ever since his husband cheated on him with Rodger

He was also dreaming of him as the song "Had I Known" by Matt Zarley played in the background of him and his ex-husband were spending some alone time together but then Foster moved in and took over

Zing:"Foster"He said while moaning

Suddenly the Emperor felt real horny so he got out of his bed and still very tired

He walked all the way to Fosters room which was on the ground floor, he opened the elevator glass door and saw Foster standing right there facing him tired as well

Zing:"Foster?...what are you doing up?

Foster:"I should be asking you the same thing..Zing

Zing:"Well...now that you know all know about my gay love life..I was hoping...what was your life like?

Foster sighed and asked him if they could go to his room

Zing agreed and walked in with Foster

The door shut and they went down together then it opened up and they got out

As they got out in walked to the room, Zing figured that since his lover cheated on him that Foster could be his prince charming

When Zing first entered his room, he was stunned at how girly his room looked...it was even better then his

He heard a lock on the door then he turned around, it was Foster

Zing:"Foster?...what are you doing!"He said feeling nervous

Foster:"You said you wanted to talk...didn't you"He said taking off all his cloths

Zing:"What are you doing?"He said looking at him

Foster then turned on some sexy music and walked to the other alien

Foster:"Lay on the bed and take off your cloth

Zing just looked at him wield then Foster walked up to him

He then pushed him on the bed then Zing was breathing hard like he was going to kill him but Foster got down on his knees and grabbed his feet and began sucking on them along with his toung feeling all around the top

Zing moaned in relaxation as he laid his head back, he wiggled at the softness of the bed

Foster stopped when Zing was well settled and hot on too if him until he was face to face with him

Suddenly the Emperor wasn't tired at all...he only wanted to be loved and it looks like Foster is giving it to him

Zing:"Kiss me"He said in his ear

Foster nodded and the two put their lips together, his toung was all the way in Zings mouth but he didn't mind at all because Rodger stucked his toung in his mouth when they were together

Zing rolled over and began kissing along his neck, Foster moaned and rubbed his back in circles

Back on Earth at the Smith house, it's Rodgers birthday again and the smith's had forgotten twice but not Klaus

Rodger was sleeping in the Attic like he always do until the sun's rasz hit his eyes

He sat up and rubbed them awake the got up from the bed

He looked at the calendar and walked towards it, he flipped page by page till he found that May 15 was his birthday..it was also the day that he revealed his true sexuality

He giggles as he started to run downstairs and hoped the the family was there in the living room but wasn't

Rodger went into the kitchen

Rodger:"Hello"He said waiting for someone but unfortunately no one did

He sighed in depression and got up from the table then ran back upstairs crying

Rodger:"Those...bastards forgot my birthday again!"He said through his tears

A sweet Germen voice said"Happy Birthday..Rodger" and he turned around saw Klaus in his third original body posing in the sexiest pose as came be wearing nothing but his golden underwear

He once again was touched...the family may be all sons of bitches but Klaus even though he seems to trick him sometime he cares deeply about him...you see it's his birthday as well and he also wanted the same thing

Rodger:"Klaus...I don't know what to say"He said as he happily sniffed up his tears

Klaus:"We'll disuse it over some wine and beer"He said before patting a spot next to him

Rodger smiled, walked over and sat then Klaus handed him a glass of wine

Klaus himself got a glass a beer and the two clinked their glasses together before drinking

As time passed and after nearly 20 drinks from both of them, the two laid on the floor drunk

Rodger:"You know...I just wanna...thank you

Klaus:"For what ?"He said sitting half-way up, Rodger did as well

Rodger:"For not forgetting my birthday in all

Klaus:"Your welcome"He said before blushing

Rodger:"I mean we fight a lot but I feel like a connection had been made"He said scooting closer

Klaus:"What do you mean?

Rodger:"Like if we were in a relationship, how would you hold me?...show me"He said crawling towards him then sat on his lap

Klaus:"Well...I would wrap my arms around your back like this and laid down"...Just like that"He said in a smoothing and sweet way

He looked at his eyes and saw something very special like he did with Francine but that lasted like a year

His toung licked slowly up his long gray neck

Rodger:"Klaus...what are you doing?"He said nervously

Klaus:"Shhh...just relax"He said slowly taking his underwear off

Rodger didn't know what had changed in Klaus's mind but he looked very interested in this so he just let his mind go into sleep mode and let Klaus have his way with him

Klaus then laid the alien down on the floor and got on top of him then lightly placed his lips on his

He rubbed his big huge head all around and put his hands on his sides

Klaus pushed his toung deep until it reached Rodger's

Rodger opened his eyes when he felt that heaven was coming up upon him and saw Klaus kissing him so he moved his long toung around playing on the other male's mouth a bit before pulling away

Klaus:"Why don't we go to Stan and Francine's room"He kissed his cheek

Rodger:"But wha-

Klaus:"Don't worry...their gone"As if he knew what he was going to say

Rodger:"What...how do you know?

Klaus:"While you were sleeping, I saw a note that said they were going on a 7 day cruse to celebrate Steve and Hayley's graduation

Rodger:"So we have the house all to ourselves"He hopefully said

Klaus nodded

Rodger just smiled big, jumped into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck

Rodger:Let's go

Klaus kissed his forehead and smiled then departed from the attic leaving his panties behind

**Okay...I have to come clean...you wanna know why I don't do oneshots?...well to answer your question...I have a whole lot of fantastic idea's in my head that I just can't afford it**

**You wanna know how Klaus became a human with a fishes head...well it all started during the night, a shooting star appeared in the sky and he wished that he could life the life of a human but as the saying goes "Becareful what you wish for**

**Once he was completely human...well part human, he picked of the name Tchochkie Schmear but people feared him so he compared himself to the alien and hid in disguises without the family knowing about this**


End file.
